The present invention relates to building structures, and more particularly to improvements which strengthen and straighten the building structure framework, reduce waste of building materials, allow for creative building structure design, and allow for aeration of the building structure.
Several problems are typically associated with the construction of building structures. One such problem is the efficient utilization of building materials to reduce waste. Reducing the waste of building materials increases the overall efficiency of construction, and reduces the overall cost of the building. By maximizing utilization of building materials, more buildings can be constructed at a lower cost.
A second problem associated with building structures is providing a passage for airflow from the ambient into and through the building. In structures used primarily for storage, the building may contain no windows or vents to allow air to pass therethrough. Therefore, moisture may be trapped within the building structure, which can cause items being stored therein to deteriorate. Furthermore, continued moisture build-up in the building structure can cause deterioration to the building itself. Moisture build-up is particularly problematic in climates where there are prolonged periods of high temperature and humidity.
A further problem associated with building structures is the limitation of available design features. This is particularly so with building structures used primarily for storage. Because of the need to limit construction costs, certain design choices may be sacrificed.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a building structure which reduces building material waste while strengthening the structure of the building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a building structure which provides for aeration of the building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a building structure which increases design flexibility and provides for decorative design options for the building.
These and other objects are achieved in a building which includes outer walls, a roof having a lower border that overhangs one or more of the outer walls, and a frame for supporting the outer walls and roof. The present invention includes a top frame member which forms a portion of the outer sidewall beneath the overhanging roof border. The top frame member includes a rabbet in its bottom surface, for receiving a wall panel therein. The top frame member also includes a rabbet in its top surface, for receiving a board member having a plurality of holes therein. The board member, top frame member and wall panel combine to form the outer wall of the building structure. In the illustrative embodiment, the top frame member and the board member have a width sufficient to allow construction of a building having an outside wall that is 41/2 feet high utilizing a wall panel that is 31/2 feet high, and a building having an outer wall that is 51/2 feet high utilizing a wall panel that is 41/2 feet high. Thus, a sheet of building material that is 8 feet in length can be cut to provide wall panels for both buildings without waste.
The top frame member is secured transverse to frame studs of the building structure, thereby increasing the strength of the building structure. The top frame member also supports a rafter tail, which is further secured to the studs. A plurality of rafter tails are utilized, and extend outwardly over the top frame member and the outside wall. The length of the rafter tails may be increased or shortened, and thus the design of the lower border portion of the roof may be modified.
The rafter tails are substantially covered by an overhang deck and a facia board. This construction further provides the building structure of the present invention with a unique design.
Underneath the facia board and the rafter tails, air is allowed to pass into the building. Air flows from beneath the rafter tails, through the holes in the board member, and into the building structure. The air is allowed to escape through vents in the roof. Thus, air is allowed to pass from the ambient into the building structure and exit the structure back into the atmosphere.
Various additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description of one embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived, which embodiment should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.